Because Of Me
by kawaii-kirei
Summary: [complete] Enrique did something that made Oliver miserable. But Enrique has no clue to what Oliver's sad about, and his other teammates won't tell him anything. So will Oliver tell him or will it stay a secret forever? YAOI!
1. chapter 1

_Title: Because Of Me_

_Author: kawaii-kirei "KK"_

_Rating: PG-13 (I don't care if I'm just 10. XP)_

_Pairing/s: OliverEnrique and RobertJohnny_

_Summary: A Majestic's fic! Enrique did something that made Oliver miserable. But Enrique has no clue to what Oliver's sad about, and his other teammates won't tell him anything. So will Oliver tell him or will it stay a secret forever? Will questions be answered? Yaoi!! Don't like, don't read._

_Author's Notes: Well, here's an edited version of **Because Of Me**! ^^;; I know you all probably hate me for not updating in **very long **time. *ducks as various stuff gets thrown at her* GOMEN NASAI!!! @_@ L'see... I haven't updated this for... *checks calendar then eyes suddenly bulge out* SORRY FOR THE LANGUAGE BUT HOLY SHIT!!** I HAVEN'T UPDATED FOR SEVEN AND A HALF MONTHS!!! **Yep, you all must hate me now. ^^;;_

_Warning/s: Yaoi and some cursing._

_Disclaimer: I don't own BeyBlade, I don't own the Majestics, end of story, period. But I do own Kyra, Heather, Christine and Misho! XD_

**Because Of Me  
-chapter 1-**

Oliver strolled along the shops, looking for a certain blonde-haired boy. _Enrique, where the hell are you?! _It made him even more annoyed knowing that he'd been looking for his **lover **for about an hour and a half. Yes, **lover**. The whole team decided on staying over Robert's castle for the holiday, since they wanted to experience Christmas together... More like they wanted to experience Christmas with their lovers. Oliver snorted at the thought.

Since Johnny and Robert went back to the castle long ago, Oliver was left finding Enrique so that he can finally go home. 

Just then he felt a slight tug on his coat. He looked down and saw his 13-years-old sister. 

"What is it, Kyra?" 

Kyra has long green hair that is tied up in a ponytail with chin-length bangs loose on the sides of her face. And a black cap was covering the top of her head. She was wearing a red t-shirt with black sleeves and black flares. 

"Ne, onii-chan?" She gave him a nervous smile. 

Oliver raised an eyebrow, "Did you stay in Japan that long, that you already don't know French?" he laughed, 

"Pas comme que cher frère! Hmph! (not like that dear brother! Hmph!)" Kyra pouted, which made him laugh even more, 

"Alright! Alright! So, what were you going to say?" Oliver chuckled, 

"Well... Are you looking for Enrique?" Kyra smirked at him, 

The Majestic blushed, "Yeah... Why?" 

"Err... I saw him turn to that alley a few minutes ago." Kyra didn't know why, but she feels as if she shouldn't have told her brother that piece of information. 

"Really?" Oliver scowled in frustration, "No wonder I couldn't find him! That baka!" 

Kyra grinned, "Look who's talking in Japanese now."

Oliver blushed but just stuck his tongue out. He watched as Kyra disappeared through the crowd with a wave, before finally entering the dark alley. 

++ || ++

Everything was dark, and that path was narrow. Oliver swore that he saw some light at one corner. He turned that corner and walked further. He couldn't help but shiver. He couldn't help but feel as if something bad is gonna happen. His thought was confirmed when he heard a few giggles and a familiar voice, _Enrique!_

He crept silently to one side, hiding beneath the shadows, his back firmly set on the stone wall. He heard Enrique laugh, 

"How about 7 pm? Sounds good to you?" The girls just kissed him on the cheek and giggled, before walking away with a seductive smile. 

Oliver's eyes soon grew wide with shock. Never had he thought that his **boyfriend** would lie to him. Never did he thought that Enrique would cheat on him. Never did he even think that Enrique would dare. _I'm just realizing how wrong I am._

He blinked back tears as he fled away from the scene. He bumped into Kyra along the way, and practically jumped in her arms. His body shook with silent sobs and tears finally ran freely down his cheeks.

Kyra quickly took him in her arms, and gave a death glare to anyone who dared to stare. 

"Oliver! What happened?!" He could see Kyra's worried and panicked face even through tears, 

Kyra kept asking questions, although aware that she wouldn't get any reply in return. But if only Oliver would at least tell her what happened. _I knew I shouldn't have told him where Enrique is! I am such a baka!_

Then she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Robert's worried yet confused face. 

"Kyra, what happened?" Robert knelt down beside Kyra, and took Oliver from Kyra's arms. He patted his friend's back when the French boy choked through his tears. "Take it easy, Oliver. It's alright to cry." Oliver silently thanked him through his sobs.

Robert nodded his head as if to say _You're welcome. _then turned his head to Kyra's direction, waiting patiently for the answer of his question. 

Kyra bit her lip, "I-I don't know. All I know is that Oliver went into that alley after I told him that I saw Enrique go in there. A few minutes later, he came out crying. I wonder what Enrique-" 

"Cheated on me...." Oliver's empty voice rang through their ears, 

"What?!" Robert looked taken aback, "What do you mean?!"

"Enrique cheated on me. I-I don't know why. I didn't do anything wrong, did I?!" Oliver was shaking now, his eyes wide with fear, pain, sadness, but there was no anger whatsoever.

"No, no. Oliver, you did nothing wrong." Kyra tried to soothe her brother through words, glaring again at the teenage couple who looked at them, and that seemed to send the lovesick puppies away. 

Robert sighed, "Well, let's go back to the castle... We should, at least, let Oliver rest... He's having an emotional breakdown. It's absorbing his energy too much." 

"Sure... yeah... Please fix the car and take Oliver. I'll just call the rest of the team...." Kyra fled away, 

"Oliver... let's go..." Robert tried to lift Oliver up, _Oh Enrique... If only you could see Oliver now. I bet you don't even know what you've done. I hope you clear things up soon. It'd be sad to see you two break up so soon._

++ || ++ 

Kyra ran, as fast as her can carry her, eyes darting side to side. It was then that she saw two certain girls leaning over a bridge, having a small conversation. 

"Heather! Christine!" She ran over to them, gasping for air. Both girls turned around abruptly at the familiar voice, 

Heather has shoulder-length brown hair and deep indigo eyes. She was wearing blue shorts and an orange t-shirt with word 'Feather' on the middle. 

Christine a.k.a Chris has long blonde hair and shining green eyes. She was wearing a red mini skirt and a white blouse with two red stripes on each sleeve. 

Heather grinned brightly at her, "What is it, Kyra?" 

"Go to the castle immediately!!" Kyra breathed, 

"Why?" Chris looked at her, worriedly. Heather's grin quickly vanished. 

Kyra quickly shook her head and held up her hand, "Please guys! Go to the castle while I call up Misho!" 

"Sure, but...." 

"Please!!" 

The two girls looked at each other, then back to Kyra, and nodded. "Alright, but just hurry!" And they fled away as Kyra smiled to herself, before running again in search of the last girl. 

A few minutes have passed, and Kyra became frantic. Where was their captain when she needed her the most?! Her question was quickly answered. 

"Misho!" she ran over to her, panting and gasping along the way. 

"What is it?" Misho raised an eyebrow, 

Misho has shining red hair that flows just past her shoulders and shimmering blue eyes. She was wearing dark blue baggy pants pants and a purple t-shirt with the number 25 on the middle. 

"We have to make it to the castle! QUICK!! My brother is in Major Code X!" Kyra practically shook her friend, 

After prying Kyra's hands off of her, Misho had her eyes widened, "What?! What the hell did Enrique do?!" 

"I'll tell you everything on the way! The others are already there except for Enrique and I don't know where Johnny is." Kyra took some air as much as she could, knowing that the running would come again. 

"Well, let's go! And it looks like you need some rest!" Misho chuckled, as the two of them ran once more. 

_Author's Notes: Hope ya'll liked it! ^___________________^ I'm gonna edit the second chapter too, and then you'll all finally get to see chapter three after it. But please... NO MORE THROWING STUFFS AT ME!! *currently ducking behind a sofa then something crashes* HEY!! THAT'S MY CD!!_

_Oh yeah, please review! ^^_


	2. chapter 2

_Title: Because Of Me  
  
Author: kawaii-kirei "KK"  
  
Rating: PG-13 (I don't care if I'm just 10. XP)  
  
Pairing/s: OliverEnrique and RobertJohnny  
  
Summary: A Majestic's fic! Enrique did something that made Oliver miserable. But Enrique has no clue to what Oliver's sad about, and his other teammates won't tell him anything. So will Oliver tell him or will it stay a secret forever? Will questions be answered? Yaoi!! Don't like, don't read.  
  
Author's Notes: Well, here's an edited version of** Because Of Me**! ^^;; I know you all probably hate me for not updating in ** very long** time. *ducks as various stuff gets thrown at her* GOMEN NASAI!!! @_@ L'see... I haven't updated this for... *checks calendar then eyes suddenly bulge out* SORRY FOR THE LANGUAGE BUT HOLY SHIT!! ** I HAVEN'T UPDATED FOR SEVEN AND A HALF MONTHS!!! ** Yep, you all must hate me now. ^^;;  
  
Warning/s: Yaoi and some cursing.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own BeyBlade, I don't own the Majestics, end of story, period. But I do own Kyra, Heather, Christine and Misho! XD_

**Because Of Me  
- chapter 2 -**

Heather and Christine almost broke the door as they rushed in, gasping for air. They were still pissed that there was no car to take them **all the way **up Robert's castle. And to make it worse, half the path they took was going upwards. But nonetheless, they still ran up the stairs. They would've broken a record by now. 

"What-" They started, but was stopped by a hiss 

"Hush! You're gonna wake Oliver!" A familiar voice was heard, 

The room was quite large to be a room for just one person. The walls were painted a dark shade of purple and in the middle stood a bed, where Oliver was sleeping. The wall on the left side of the bed was a shelf that was full of sketchbooks, and beside the shelf was a large window that was covered in navy blue curtains. On the right side of the bed was two rooms. One was the closet, while the other was the bathroom.

Robert sat on a wooden chair beside Oliver's bed, while Johnny was behind him, squeezing the excess water from a white cloth and putting it on Oliver's forehead. 

"Johnny?" Heather furrowed her eyebrows, "What happened?" 

Christine walked to the other side of the bed slowly, trying not to make her feet squeak too much on the floor. "How's Oliver feeling?" 

"I really don't know what happened but Robert tells me that Enrique cheated on French Boy over here." Johnny wiped the sweat off his forehead with his sleeve, "And not good. Oliver has a very high fever." 

Heather moved out to close the door, "Maybe Chris can help. Her mother **is **a doctor. And don't worry, I'll wait for Kyra and Misho downstairs." Before finally disappearing beneath the doors, 

"Well, can you?" Johnny raised an eyebrow at the blonde, who just shook her head while chuckling.

Christine smiled at Oliver's way, "I'll go get some medicine from backpack. My mother never lets me wander without a stack of medicines for who-knows-what. But I'm sure there's something that'll make Oliver's fever go down. Wait here." She ran her way to the door, and closed it silently. 

"Poor Oliver...." 

++ || ++ 

Heather paced almost everywhere, while still waiting for the other two. A few minutes has passed, and it still didn't do her anything good. _Where could those two be?! I'm getting paranoid here!_

Just after that thought, the door burst open and Kyra and Misho came in, holding on to the door as they collected as much air as they could. 

"Kyra! Misho!" Heather's eyes lit up, 

Kyra rushed to her, and practically shook the brunette, "What happened?! Where's Oliver?!" 

"Kyra! Stop shaking me!" Kyra did as she was told, "Oliver's upstairs in his room with Chris, Johnny and Robert. You go up ahead. Me and Misho here will take care of Enrique-poo when he comes back." Heather grinned at the thought, 

Kyra nodded, thanking them over and over again, before dashing up the stairs.

Misho looked at Heather, who was still grinning widely. She raised an eyebrow raised, "I am **not **gonna let you pound Enrique."

Heather pouted, "Aw, shoot!" 

It was then that Misho sensed something. "Oh yeah, Enrique's coming in five... four.. three... two... one."

The door opened. 

~~ || ~~

**Enrique's POV**

Hah! Another luck! Two girls in one movie! I know I have Oliver, but I'm bored... Yeah, I still love him; love him, but what fun can I get without some girls? 

I walk back to Robert's castle, grinning from ear to ear, while flipping a coin in one hand over and over again. I wonder what'll I wear...

Ah, finally! Poof, any road to Robert's house is tiring! I **know **I should've bought my roller blades with me!

After getting my breath, I slowly opened the door.

~~ || ~~

When Enrique came in, he was met with a slap. And let me tell you, it **hurt**. He scowled and looked forward, but he was only met with a Heather grinning in triumph. Enrique huffed, "What was **that **for?!"

Heather glared at him, "For being an idiot."

"Touché, Heather." Misho grinned,

"Aa, I thank you for giving me permission." They high-fived,

"**Care **to tell me why Heather just SLAPPED ME?!" Enrique pouted,

"I already said it. For being an idiot." Heather smirked as a death glare was sent her way, "Come on now, Giancarlo. You need to go to Oliver's room." She practically dragged the blonde up the stairs, with Misho following them with an amused look,

Enrique raised an eyebrow, "Why? Did something happen?"

"Do you want me to slap you again?!"

"Sheesh, okay, okay. No need to get feisty."

~~ || ~~

Kyra opened the door slowly, already knowing that her older brother needed silence. After closing the door, she almost ran to the side of the bed, almost pushing Christine down to the floor.

"Sheesh, Kyra!" Christine pouted, trying not to lose her grip on the medicine,

"Désolé! Désolé! (Sorry! Sorry!)" Kyra bowed, "How's Oliver?"

"High fever." Robert simply replied,

Oliver yawned, obviously awake for the medicine. He nodded gratefully as Christine gave him a glass of water with two pills in it. After drinking it all up, he gave the glass back to Chris and forced a smile for Kyra, "I'm fine, sis. All I need is re-" Something hit him.

_"How about 7 PM? Sound's good to you?" The girls just kissed him on the cheek and giggled, before walking away with a seductive smile._

Tears ran down his cheeks once more, as Kyra held him in place. "Ssh, Oliver. Don't worry. I'm sure Enrique didn't know what he was doing. Ssh." She patted his back in an effort to lessen his sobs,

It was then that the door to the room opened.[1] Heather and Misho came in, dragging a struggling Enrique by the shirt.

Oliver covered his face with his pillow once he heard Enrique's never-ending whines.

Heather gritted her teeth and hissed, "If you don't stop, I **swear **I'll slap you again!" Enrique stopped with a huff, "**Thank **you... Now, we're already here so I suggest you stand up." She and Misho loosened their grip on the poor boy's shirt,

If the scene wasn't so serious, Robert and Johnny would've laughed their hearts out to see Enrique getting bossed around by a a girl who's three years younger than him,

Enrique stood up, and almost regretted it once he saw his lover's shaking body beneath the blankets. "W... what happened?"

Sighing, Kyra ushered everyone except Enrique and Oliver out of the room. Enrique snapped out of his thoughts only when the door clicked, signaling that it was already closed.

Enrique took little steps, but sat on the edge of the bed once he got there. "O... Oliver?"

Oliver managed to choke out, "Yeah?" Before his sobs conquered him again,

Enrique sighed. Taking Oliver's shaking form in his arms gently, he let his lover dampen his shirt. "Don't worry, baby.... I'm here...." He bit his bottom lip as he affectionately stroke Oliver's green hair, 

Oliver tensed and Enrique considered putting him back on the bed, when the French boy clutched his shirt tightly. 

_Oliver..._

[1] The doors are making me dizzy... @_@

_Author's Notes: Err... yeah... I think that this is more lousier than the original version. --;; But I'm thinking of making the third chappie full of fluff. ^^;;_ _Hopefully I'll update sooner. *dodges as a laptop gets thrown her way*_


	3. chapter 3

_Title: Because Of Me  
  
Author: kawaii-kirei "KK"  
  
Rating: PG-13 (I don't care if I'm just 10. XP)  
  
Pairing/s: OliverEnrique and RobertJohnny  
  
Summary: A Majestic's fic! Enrique did something that made Oliver miserable. But Enrique has no clue to what Oliver's sad about, and his other teammates won't tell him anything. So will Oliver tell him or will it stay a secret forever? Will questions be answered? Yaoi!! Don't like, don't read.  
  
Author's Notes: >.> Full of fluff, huh? Riiiiiiiight. T.T;; Sorry again for not updating! The reason why I updated is because of an evil, evil girl that e-mailed me, so if you're forced to read this crap of mine, blame her, not me. XD  
  
Warning/s: Yaoi and some cursing.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own BeyBlade, I don't own the Majestics, end of story, period. But I do own Kyra, Heather, Christine and Misho! XD_

**_Dedications: SilveryKitsune! She's the evil, evil girl that I told you about in my author's notes. XD READ HER STORIES, DAMNIT!!! _**_  
  
_.

**Because of Me  
-chapter 3-**

"Please, Enrique..." Oliver whimpered as his hand clutched the blonde's shirt tighter. He couldn't avoid it. He was selfish. He wanted Enrique to be his and his alone. He knew what he wanted. The only thing is, he doesn't know how to get it.

"What is it?" Enrique didn't care about the date, anymore. Just seeing Oliver like this made his heart wrench, made his stomach twist and turn, he almost wanted to puke himself out just for Oliver.

"Please don't let go. I don't..." _I can't... _Oliver shut his eyes tightly,

"You don't what?"

"I don't think... I can take being alone again. Please don't leave me." _No... I'm asking for too much._

"Oliver... I won't leave you. Ever. I'll never do such a thing. I promise you that."

Oliver shuddered, _Let's just hope that the promise will last forever... That'll be enough to keep me sane. _"Enrique, where is..." His eyes widened. _Oh crap, that wasn't supposed to come out of my mouth!_

"What?" Enrique raised an eyebrow, half because of the incomplete question and the other half, because of the widened eyes.

"Don't you..." He bit his lip, "have a... d-" Oliver mentally slapped himself. Almost, **just **almost. He almost said it.

"A what?" Enrique tightened his hold on the figure in his arms, "Oliver, you're kinda making me confused."

"Do you love me?"

The question made Enrique's own eyes widen, and he frowned. "Of course, I love you. Why would you doubt that?"

Oliver buried his face on Enrique's shirt again. His body started to shake once again as he spoke with a raspy voice, "I saw you with two other girls in an alley just a few hours ago."

Enrique froze.

Oliver smirked at that, albeit a little sadly. "So, I really wasn't dreaming back then." He pushed himself out of the bed and out of Enrique's arms, wiping his tears with a bitter smile. "You should go. It's almost 7 PM."

When he saw Enrique try to speak, he glared. "No more, Enrique! I don't want anything anymore!" He backed away, holding the sides of his head in frustration with tears running down his cheeks like rivers, "I love you, alright?! I love you so much it hurts! But I..." He closed his eyes tightly, "Get out, please."

Enrique stood up, making a step forward closer to the shaking figure in front of him, "Oliver, please lis-"

"GET OUT, DAMNIT!"

Enrique managed to dodge a small mirror thrown his way and only managed one thought as he was pushed out of the room with the door slammed in front of his face. _Oliver..._

.

"Yo, what happened to you?" Heather raised an eyebrow as Enrique came down the stairs sulkily,

"Did something happen to Oliver?!" Kyra quickly stood up, her face full of dried tears tracks.

"Kyra... can you... can I talk to you for a sec?" Enrique bit his lip as he looked at the 13-years-old girl with pleading eyes.

The rest of the people in the room looked at each other then all just shrugged. Shakily, Kyra walked away with Enrique, who was still walking sulkily down the halls with his head bowed and his hands in his pockets.

"Did I..." Christine blinked, "...miss something?"

.

Kyra and Enrique entered the girl's room. When Enrique seated himself on Kyra's bed, Kyra put a hand on her hips and pointed a finger angrily at the boy, "Alright, now, **spill**!"

"Well... Oliver and I... how should I put this...?" Enrique laid back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. "I called you because you're the only who can get close to Oliver at a situation like this. Well, Oliver and me had a fight-"

Kyra glared, "Well, that's not a surprise." Sarcasm dripped down her voice, "Of course a couple would fight when one of them sees the other scheduling a date with two other people!"

"You... know about that?!" Enrique's eyes widened,

"Everyone in the Majestics and my team knows! Including Oliver!"

"So..." Enrique frowned, "That's how he knew..."

Kyra's eyes softened, "Alright then, Giancarlo. I understand now. You want me to put some sense into Oliver so you two can talk clearly. Though remember..." She raised an eyebrow, "I know how much Oliver loves you and I'll forgive you for making him cry just this once... But hurt him again and I'll let you see my very own personal hell!"

Enrique's lips curved up into a small smile, "Thanks, Kyra."

Despite her past outburst, Kyra smiled back. "No prob. Alright, now here's the plan."

.

**_One Week Later_**

"Come on, Oliver, we're leaving." Kyra smiled gently as she helped Oliver walk to the door. It's been a week since everything was talked out, and Oliver was getting weaker in his current situation. He ate less, slept less and wept daily and nightly for countless hours that it came to a result where Kyra had to literally slap some sense in her brother. Oliver stopped crying then, but he still looked worse.

After spending the whole seven days secluded in his room, Oliver found himself unable to walk on his own, his feet lacking the energy they used to have. Enrique avoided him when he went inside the blimp, Oliver did the same.

Johnny and Robert were looking at both of them sympathetically, but both did nothing. Heather and Christine were at the sides, just looking out the window with an emotionless expression. Misho leaned on the blimp's wall with closed eyes and crossed arms. Kyra looked tired, but Oliver never noticed every change the happened to his friends, because he could care less about what happened to him.

The blimp moved and raised above the ground. They went for Paris, Oliver's hometown and the City Of Love.

.

In the middle of the ride, Kyra walked near Enrique. "Got it?" Enrique nodded. She looked at her teammates and the rest of the Majestics. They nodded as well. Enrique stood up and Kyra threw him a backpack. "Careful. I swear I'll revive you and kill you again if you die down there."

"Got it." Enrique smirked, putting on the bag. He opened the door to the blimp and jumped. When his parachute opened, Johnny and Robert closed the door.

Oliver continued to sleep.

.

The blimp landed. The night was young and the stars shone up in the sky. Heather took a big piece of cloth and handed it to Johnny, who immediately left with Robert. She then took scissors, glitters and anything for decoration with her and left with a wink to Christine. Christine grinned, "It's my turn." She went for the door, leaving only a few words in the air, "Misho, Eiffel Tower, 7 PM sharp. "

Misho stood up from her position on the floor, "Gotcha." Then she turned to Kyra, "You can take care of the rest?"

"Yep."

"Good." She reached for a suitcase, then jumped off the blimp. She then yelled back, "Kyra! We'll start at 5 PM tomorrow! Make sure to keep Oliver busy by then!"

Kyra yelled back, "Got it! Just make sure everything's up and ready by the time we get there!"

"Count on it!"

Sighing, Kyra leaned back and looked at Oliver's still sleeping form, "And now we wait."

.

_Author's Notes: To be honest, I'm kinda proud of this chap. ;; Even though it **is **kinda crappy... >.> Again, thanks to SilveryKitsune for getting me out of this chair and convincing me to write this! 'w' Anywho, please review!_


	4. chapter 4

_Title: Because Of Me  
  
Author: kawaii-kirei "KK"  
  
Rating: PG-13 (I don't care if I'm just 10. XP)  
  
Pairing/s: OliverEnrique and RobertJohnny  
  
Summary: A Majestic's fic! Enrique did something that made Oliver miserable. But Enrique has no clue to what Oliver's sad about, and his other teammates won't tell him anything. So will Oliver tell him or will it stay a secret forever? Will questions be answered? Yaoi!! Don't like, don't read.  
  
Warning/s: Yaoi and some cursing.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own BeyBlade, I don't own the Majestics, end of story, period. But I do own Kyra, Heather, Christine and Misho! XD_

.

**Because Of Me**

"Oliver?" Kyra leaned on the stone wall as she looked at the sky, "Do you..." She hesitated at first, contemplating on whether or not she should continued. "You still love Enrique, don't you?"

Oliver shifted his eyes to the side and he buried his face even deeper onto his knees, but he stayed silent. Even if he did speak, he knew he wouldn't make sense. Besides, he really didn't know what to say. To Kyra, and even to himself.

"You are." Kyra spoke simply, "You're still crying over him.."

"I AM NOT!!!" Oliver stood up angrily and glared at his own sister. He wasn't angry at Kyra. It was more like he was angry at himself. _I'm... not that weak... am I...?_

Kyra simply ignored his outburst with a calm expression. "And guess what, 'nii-chan?" She smiled softly, "He's crying over you, too."

.

"Are we done?" Robert observed their work carefully, before a smirk placed itself upon his lips. "We're done."

At that, Christine and Heather began dancing and prancing around, squealing and screaming in ways that only a girl can do. Johnny gave a relieved sigh as he slid down the wall with a tired puff. He looked to his left and saw Misho mixing some colored liquids in one container, "What's she up to?"

Robert neared him and sat down on a nearby chair. "She's responsible for the finishing touches."

"Man! Oliver and Enrique better thank us for this! I'm poofed, I'm hungry and I can't believe I worked for 10 hours just for this! And I don't even get payed!" Johnny scowled under his breath as he cursed in many different European languages.

Robert raised an eyebrow, "So uncouth." He was about to speak more when Heather dragged him off, saying things along the lines of _'more flowers'_. Christine walked to where Robert sat before and bounced on the chair.

Johnny was about to stand up and get some beverages when a glass was shoved in his face. Misho loomed over him, an emotionless expression covering her features. "How does it smell?"

Johnny stared at her as if she just grew a second head right in front of his eyes before he shifted his eyes to the glass of red liquid. "Smell?! The HECK?!"

Christine grinned, before she took the glass and smelled it herself. "Definitely a perfume of France."

Johnny looked at her peaceful expression before he shook his head, stood up and walked out of the room. "Girls."

Chrstine twitched, "What does **THAT **mean?!"

"Don't mind the guy, Chris." Misho waved it off, before she walked back to her table.

Christine crossed one leg over the other, "What exactly did you put in that stuff?"

"Rose ashes." Misho replied simply, before she threw another glass of red liquid towards Christine. "Here's the instructions."

.

"Come on, 'nii-chan. Let's head back home, ne?" Kyra grinned, reverting back to japanese as she tried to lighten up the mood a bit. "It's almost 6. We'll be late for dinner."

"Not hungry." Oliver muttered under his breath,

Kyra just took his hand and forcibly dragged him up from his sitting position. "Yeah, but it was your birthday a few days ago, remember? We didn't have any time to celebrate."

"A few days ago, Kyra. It already passed."

"Stop being so negative. July 24 was your birthday and even if it already passed, we are still gonna celebrate the day that claimed that you're older than me." She grinned widely, "Besides, **we** already have the perfect gift for you!"

.

"Where's Enrique?" Heather whispered lowly to Johnny who was boringly sitting on one of the chairs.

"He wouldn't come out of his room." Johnny sighed exasperatedly, "Robert and I tried everything."

_"Come on, Enrique! It's Oliver's party! At least be there for him!"_

_"I really don't think he'd want me there, anyway."_

_"Enrique!"_

_"I mean it. You can even ask him yourself to confirm your doubts."_

_"But, Enrique --"_

_"Get out of my room. I want to sleep, please."_

_"Yeah right, you're just gonna cry your eyes out again! You can't just sit here and mope around as if it's the end of the world! You can speak words and I **demand** you speak to Oliver right now!"_

_"Robert, you don't understand a thing! Do you really think it's that easy?! Do you really think everything will just be back to the way it was like a snap?!"_

_"It was your fault in the beginning anyway, lover boy. Pfft."_

_"Exactly, Johnny. I've tried apologizing to him, but he doesn't even want me 10 meters near him! Do you really think I can talk to him like that?!"_

_"Then --"_

_"GET OUT!!!"_

"And... yeah... he threw us out of his room." Johnny shrugged his shoulders, "We tried getting back in again or talking to him through the door, but was screaming so loud we were ready to tear our ears out."

"That bad, huh?" Christine neared them, "They had such a good relationship, though. It's really a tragic story that they had to end like this."

Kyra ran over to them, "Oliver's already here! Where's Enrique?!"

"He won't come out of his room." Heather sighed,

"WHAT?!"

"Robert still trying to talk to him, though." Misho walked over to them, and pointed to the hall way,

Johnny changed the conversation, and asked the one question that has been nagging him for the past days. "Anyway, what the heck happened to those two girls that Enrique was with before, anyway?"

At that, Kyra, Heather, Christine, and Misho began coughing furiously. Johnny rolled his eyes, "I don't even wanna know."

.

** An hour later... **

Robert entered the room with a frustrated expression, "He won't listen to me." He shifted his eyes to the other side of the room where Oliver was sitting innocently. "What's Oliver's reaction?"

"Oh, the usual." Christine shrugged, "He had no reaction."

"Mou! We've been here for hours!" Kyra was ready to tear her hair off her head, then muttered under her breath, "I was never a patient person."

.

** Another hour later... **

"ALRIGHT! THAT'S IT!"

All heads shot up and all eyes turned towards Kyra's direction. Kyra stomped quickly to her Oliver, took his wrist and yanked him out of the chair. Oliver winced, "Kyra --" Kyra ignored him and dragged him towards Enrique's room.

"This is the last straw! Whether the two of you would like or not, your heart decides who to love and who to hate! Not your confused minds!" Kyra took out a hair pin from her hair and furiously pushed it in the door knob, trying to unlock the door. "And if you don't make up now, my beyblade will do it for you!"

Click.

She kicked the door open and gently pushed Oliver inside, before she closed the door, took a chair and put it under the door knob. With an exasperated sigh, she turned to her friends, who stepped back. She sweat dropped, "What? You would've done the same thing if it was your own brother."

.

Oliver blinked, not used to the irritated outbursts of his younger sister. Then he noticed Enrique sitting on the bed with a book in his hands, looking at him with the same unreadable expression. Oliver sighed, "I'm getting out of here." He turned to turn the knob, but the door didn't even budge. "KYRA! GET ME OUT OF HERE THIS INSTANT!"

"NO!!"

Oliver took a step back and Enrique jumped at the scream. They expected the yell, but they didn't know that it would be **that** angry.

"I WILL **NOT** LET ANY OF YOU TWO GO OUT OF THIS ROOM UNTIL EVERYTHING IS SOLVED, GOT IT?! SO BE HONEST AND MAKE UP THEN WE CAN HAVE A NICE HAPPY ENDING FOR THIS TRAGIC LOVE STORY!"

Then silence.

Oliver twitched, "Love... story...?!"

Enrique sighed exasperatedly and stood up, "Stop trying, Oliver. You know when she screams like that she means what she says. I guess we won't be escaping after all. And we're in the third floor of this house. We'll just have to wait until tomorrow." He didn't wait for Oliver to retort back. He opened a glass door then stepped out into the balcony where the fresh air immediately touched his skin.

Oliver frowned. It wasn't usual for Enrique to sound so emotionless. Well, it wasn't also unusual for him to sound dull like he was the past few days, but still... He walked towards the entrance of the balcony and took a peek. Enrique was taking out photos from the book, tearing them apart and throwing them away as the wind carried it to oblivion.

Enrique couldn't help it. The photos were of him with girls. He couldn't even bare to look at it now after the incident. He didn't want to wait for tomorrow until Oliver was gone. He wanted the photos far away from him as soon as possible.

Oliver's curiosity got the better of him. He entered the balcony, but he stayed away from Enrique. "What are you doing?"

Enrique jumped in surprise. He didn't really expect the French boy to speak to him. Then the question registered in his mind, and he quickly close the book as fast as you can say _'France'_. "Nothing, really. Just throwing out a few junk, that's all."

The first thing that flew into Oliver's mind was what if Enrique was throwing the pictures he spent with him? His eyes dulled and he quickly shook his head. _Who do I even care? _"Hn."

Enrique sighed exasperatedly at the awkward silence. "Look, Oliver, I --"

"It's funny, Enrique."

Enrique's head shot up. He looked to his side to see Oliver smiling softly with glazed eyes as the boy looked down on the nightlights of his hometown. "What is?"

"First, we started out as acquaintances. Then friends. Then lovers." There was a slight hint of hesitation at the last word, but Oliver continued. "It's funny thinking that we knew each other but could really care less in the beginning. And now... I won't hesitate to say that every night, I curl up in my bed, trying to lessen my tears." It was true... and this time, there were no regret that he showed weakness like this. "I loved you, Enrique. I still do. But when I --" A strangled sob cut his speech as Oliver desperately wiped away the tears running down his cheeks,

Enrique frowned. He reached out his hand, clasped it into a fist and pulled it back. "I'm sorry, Oliver. For everything did. I neglected every thing you did for me. Mindlessly shoved away the love that you kept on giving. About at the start of my teens, I was crazy for women. But I never loved them. And they never loved me. It was just... my love for you was just way too much that it was starting to scare me. I went out with others just to calm my nerves. And if I only knew that it'd end this way, I wouldn't have neared any woman at all." Enrique fumbled with his thumbs, "I'm sure you understand that. Being from France and all."

Oliver gave a weak laugh, "Yeah, I guess so."

_=- The sun sees not until the clouds disappear. -=_

"Look, Oliver. I want to make up to you for everything I ever did. I understand how you fee --"

"NO, YOU DON'T!!!" Oliver banged his fists on the cold stoned cement, his tears showing slowly one by one.

Enrique looked take aback at the outburst. "Oliver --"

"YOU'LL NEVER UNDERSTAND HOW I FEEL! Do you know how much I love you, Enrique?! I would **die** for you! It's a good thing you know your mistakes, Enrique! Because I wouldn't want to name them one by one! The reason why I'm like this is because I still can't forget the love that my heart won't rid me of!" Oliver stood up straight and took a deep, shaky breath, "You know what? Forget everything I said. I'm going to sleep."

He was about to move back to the bedroom when he felt his back slam against the glass door. He winced at the impact, but his eyes widened as saucers when he felt cold lips against his own. _Enrique... _He didn't respond. His mind was rambling thoughts that it confused him so much it made his body numb. And his heart screaming for him to kiss back and apologize isn't really helping.

Enrique pulled back slowly, and that's when Oliver realized the few crystalline tears that fell out of the corner's of Enrique. "I understand how you feel perfectly. Because I feel the same. I cry every night thinking that everything will be alright again. I tried apologizing to you, Oliver, but you wouldn't let me. I didn't want to forget how much I love you so I kept on forcing myself to cry, to make myself feel the pain that I gave you. Everything happened because of me. I'm sorry, Oliver. I really am..."

Reluctantly, Oliver forced his arms to surround Enrique's waist in a tight embrace. "I forgive you."

.

"Oliver, what do you think...?" Enrique grinned widely, "After we get married, let's adopt a girl!"

Oliver looked at him as if he just grew a second head right in front of his eyes. "Enrique, what kind of bug stung you?"

Enrique just ignored him. "Then after that, we can go to Okinawa, Japan for our honeymoon! And we can get married in a garden! We can buy our own house, too! It'll be like Robert's castle!"

Oliver shook his head at his lover's antics, but a wide smile was pasted on his lips. "Whatever, Enrique. Go to hell."

Enrique's grin disappeared and a soft smile replaced it, "I don't mind going to hell..."

Oliver's head shot up, "Enrique, I --"

"Because I already experienced Heaven here on Earth with you."

Right then and there, Oliver melted.

.

The party started and everyone was having their own fun in their own way. Christine and Heather were dancing in the middle of the room as if they were drunk, Oliver and Enrique were talking peacefully -- for once and Robert and Johnny were playing chess, where Johnny was successfully losing. Kyra was pigging out on the food and Misho was unsuccessfully trying to get the girl away from the macaroni and cheese.

Their fun, however, were short-lived when the door burst open harshly. The wind quickly blew in, and two figures stepped out from the shadow. It was... the two girls that was flirting with Enrique before...?!

Their hair were in a tangled mess, their clothes were ripped and torn. Their make-up were smudged and one of them only wore one sandal. You know, the whole group would've took pity on them if it wasn't for the fact that the two girls immediately latched onto Enrique, crying and sobbing.

_'Enrique! We were so worried!' _

_'We thought we'd never find you!'_

_'Marry me!' _

_'No! Marry **ME**!'_

And before Oliver, or anyone in the room could blink, Kyra, Misho, Christine and Heather were looming over the two girls, who quickly unlatched their selves from the swirly-eyed Italian that was currently pretending to be faint (hey, Oliver was tending to him, who could blame him?). Robert and Johnny both sweat dropped when they caught a glimpse of the spiked clubs and flaming torches in the girls' hands.

Kyra sighed then smirked, "Girls?"

"Our pleasure!"

Oliver sighed, a huge sweat drop on top of his head. He took out a plate card then covered the camera with it. What was on the plate card, you ask?

_- The End -  
(Not really... It's just that the upcoming scene may be a bit gruesome to young children. Have a good day, please.)_

_._

_Author's Notes: I... finally finished it... Yokatta... I **may** write a sequel, but even if I do, I still can't decide if I'll even post it or not. -sweat drops- Yes, I know, Oliver and Enrique were way too OOC... Eek... and don't mind the humor, people. I just wanted to wake myself up... hehe..._

_And a big **BELATED HAPPY BIRTHDAY **to SilveryKitsune, who celebrated the day she was born on the 24th of July! =] Otanjoubi Omedetto!_

_Anyway, please review!_


End file.
